


I Dreamt of You

by Blackbeyond



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Don't know what for, Fluff and Angst, Harvey's head turns when he walks through the door, M/M, Mike's insecure, Self-Doubt, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/pseuds/Blackbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's just waiting for the day when Harvey comes to his senses and realizes he could do so much better than Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dreamt of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic both on AO3 and in the Suits Fandom.  
> I've been watching the two boys on Hulu in preparation for the new season next year and compounded with all the fanfiction I've been reading... I just had to write something. The first bit was typed out on my phone and the rest is really quickly typed, so there will be typos. Title is taken from DulceSky's I Dreamt of You.  
> Enjoy?

Mike's always had a hard time fitting in.

  
He was an orphan who lived with his grandmother for most of his life, skinny and small, an easy target during his younger years. Even when he found Trevor, his oldest and best friend, he still didn't fit in. Trevor was brash and acted first, consequences be damned. Trevor defended Mike against all the others but still brought him down with weed and the cheating that got him kicked out of college. And then Jenny joined their group, sweet Jenny, who dated Trevor, and Mike still didn't fit in. Because now he was the third wheel in his own small group of friends, and he was so lonely, only able to dream of a place he fit into.

  
He smiled, because that's all he could do. Trevor and Jenny were together, his grandmother was in the nursing facility with people she could relate to around her, and Mike was the outsider who biked around New York, struggling to keep his life together.

  
That changed after he met Harvey.

  
Harvey changed his life, melded it back together, and pushed him to keep it that way. Harvey who had given him a second chance at life, and a few months into his new job, a chance at love.

  
Mike had always thought he fancied Jenny, thought that was why he was always so uncomfortable when she came to his and Trevor's apartment. But now, Harvey. Mike wasn't stupid, he'd noticed that the man was far too attractive for his own good, but he never thought he would feel attracted to him. Yet, three months into his new job as an associate at Pearson-Hardman, he'd looked up from his color-coded proofing, highlighter in mouth, and felt a pleasant peaceful feeling when looking at Harvey from his place on Harvey's couch in his office. He'd been shocked by the feeling, highlighter dropping from his mouth. It was all he could do to look away quickly from Harvey's questioning glance, ducking to get the highlighter with a dark blush on his face.

  
It was foolish to think Harvey hadn't seen.

  
Two days later, Harvey had cornered Mike in the file room and pressed into him with a smirk on his face. Mike kissed it right off.

  
It didn't take long for them to come into an arrangement, lawyers through and through, regardless of the validity of their qualifications. Mike would go to Harvey's house a hour after Harvey left the office and they'd spend the night. Mike would go to his apartment, get ready for the day and go to work. Every day, Rinse, wash, repeat.  
But even though he fit with Harvey, Mike still didn't fit in with the rest of his new life.

  
The associates were jealous and vindictive. Mike was the golden boy of Pearson-Hardman. He worked under Harvey and worked harder and faster than they could ever dream. They pushed him verbally, their barbs like poison to Mike. Made him question what he was doing working as a fake lawyer in a successful law firm. Made him wonder if he was good enough.  
Jessica was weary of him. She never flat out said she disapproved of his presence, but Mike knew she didn't think highly of him, that she thought Harvey had only brought him in to spite her in some way. It didn't help when she gave him looks when she came around to visit Harvey, the looks that made Mike want to shrink into the background and disappear.  
And Trevor and Jenny were, for the most part, out of his life. Trevor shipped off to another city, another state, by Harvey during his first week as his associate. Jenny angry that Mike and Trevor had lied to her, upset at what had happened to their friendships.

  
But Harvey takes away all his unease when Mike is laying beside him on Harvey's bed, kissing his worries and restlessness away. And Mike thinks he can be content with this.

* * *

It's a year later that Mike snaps. The associates have been particularly nasty to him, going so far as to sabotage his work and assault him in the hallways when there's no one around. Kyle and Gregory are the worst, and there's no way he can report them, when the two are so adept at their silent torture that no one can disprove their innocence in the matters. Harvey does his best already with the situation. He puts the associates in his place, snipes at Louis about his inability to control his associates, or ponies as Louis prefers, and consoles Mike. But Mike is at his wits end. He doesn't know why he's still at this firm, working hard only to be peddled out and abused as he is.

Hell, he still doesn't know how he's still with Harvey. Strong, intelligent, resilient Harvey, who could have anyone in the world, someone with less problems and a better background. He's just waiting for the day when Harvey comes to his senses and realizes he could do so much better than Mike. And that's when Mike breaks.

Harvey had to stay at the office late to talk with Jessica and sent Mike home to call in dinner for them. Mike returns and looks around at Harvey's apartment, still unable to call it "their apartment" even after having lived in it for over a year and just collapses. He doesn't know why for the longest time. Doesn't understand the tight, painful constriction that builds in his chest in the minutes he sobs on the floor. When Harvey returns, Mike is still there, slumped onto the floor, exhausted, face still damp from the tears.

  
He finally asks Harvey why. Why Harvey chose him above anyone else in the world. Why he chose a college dropout low in life that day of the associate interviews. Why he chose Mike to be his first real relationship, the train wreck that he is.

  
And Harvey is silent, collecting Mike in his arms gently, as if Mike is glass, and in this moment he is. Fragile and brittle and oh so afraid of Harvey's response. But Harvey presses his lips to Mike's neck, keeps him steady in his arms, and whispers into his skin, "I dreamt of you. Dreamt of someone who would fit me, complete me like you do. Someone who was brilliant and pretty and able to keep me on my toes. That's why I chose you."

  
And Mike slumps down completely into Harvey's embrace, relaxes into his warm body and turns his head to kiss Harvey sweetly. "You think I'm pretty."  
Harvey's smile is one of annoyed affection, but he doesn't response, deciding instead to pick Mike up and lay him down on their bed. Mike is drifting off to sleep, exhaustion evident on his face, but he clasps his hands in Harvey's and smiles.

  
"Harvey?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I dreamt of you too."


End file.
